


Save the ship: Tech x Rev

by SoloLibrosParaMi



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Shipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloLibrosParaMi/pseuds/SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: Hi, I'm a fan who wants the series to come back but with the favorite yaoi couple canon.If you like the series and / or the couple signs, if you like yaoi but you don't know it, give it a try, go in and see what the ship can offer you. I count on your support.
Relationships: Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner





	1. Petition

Hola soy una shipper del ship :Tech x Rev de Loonatics y me gustaría que firmaran está petición si les gusta este ship http://chng.it/LRqq6nqb

Pero antes de salvar esta ship hay que salvar a la serie así que firma está para salvar la serie http://chng.it/FrVBwPcX , si te gusta el yaoi pero no conoces la serie dale una oportunidad y lee los contenidos de esta pareja y las razones para unirlos en las siguientes paginas.

El enlace del ship estará en la parte de abajo, en la siguiente pagina estará el enlace de la serie para que puedan entrar, mirar, firmar y compartir.


	2. Reasons to shipping the TechxRev

1-Opposites attract and they are two completely opposite poles: Green and red, introverted and outgoing, serious and cheerful, somewhat boring and a party with legs, quiet and a born speaker, coyote and roadrunner, predator and prey, dry and Tenderness itself, something else?  
2-They have several things in common despite everything: Their love for science, both are inventors, competitive (especially among them)  
3-They are best friends and we all know how that ends (Kim and Ron, Star and Marco, Steven and Connie, Tweek and Craig, etc.)  
4-They are cute together admit it  
5-Tech feels something for Rev these are the reasons why this is thought: Tech is very permissive with him (example: if Rev touches his things just say "don't do it" or "keep your feathers away" instead if do it duck would be dead) endured the bad treatment of Rev's parents towards him in the episode "Family Business", look at that chapter is very good, help Rev without hesitation, he does not like to touch his things but Rev is his assistant , in one chapter he says that I double the number of Rev to be kind (and he is anything but kind), he wanted to stay alone with Rev in an episode (both alone in the tower without any Loonatic that bothered), always saves Rev first , etc.  
6-It is believed that Rev is gay since he is very "delicate", and because this one in the Spanish version says "I would kiss you if you weren't a coyote and green" I never say if you were not a boy, he wanted to stay alone with Tech in a episode, always supports Tech but with contact, constantly praises his inventions, translates his language of genius, among them talk about science, shoulders, his leg, hug.  
7-There are very good fanfics in FanFiction, Wattpad, Archive of our own, then I will upload some that I liked a lot but as long as you search.  
8-You look at the images of this couple and think "if this were canon ..." (then I will post some images of the ship)

I have to go but I will upload more things later. Kisses.


	3. Rev Runner

Rev Runner, is the descendant of the Road Runner.

Unlike their ancestor they only said "Meep, meep!" He has the ability to speak though at great speed.

History:

Before being part of the Loonatics, Rev was a deliveryman of "Lightning Sandwiches", at that time he only had the speed of an average roadrunner, that is: 30k / h, but he also had the help of some rocket skates that he invented .

A few seconds before the meteorite crashed into Acmetrópolis, Rev arrived a minute late for a delivery which deprived him since they would not pay him anything.

In the Loonatics:

In the Loonatics he is the fast team, he helps the Doc in what he needs, although he usually only asks him to bring him some objects that he uses on his machines.

Rev is an extremely fast minded character in more ways than one. He speaks at high speed and usually despairs the whole team due to his long monologues until someone interrupts him or puts something in his beak to silence him. He has the ability to solve (or at least understand) the problems and situations that would otherwise be considered the exclusive field of Coyote's experience, although it could be argued that his intelligence is largely due to the fact that his brain works at a much faster than others.

Personality:

Rev is brave, but lonely and strange, it is characterized by its sincerity and originality. He does things his own way, no matter what others think.

It has a dreamy air and a carefree and fun way to see life. The Loonatics think that Rev dares to say things that nobody would say and they admire this quality in their friend. Get friendships thanks to their unquestionable courage and loyalty.

Rev shows that faith in the irrational and the unknown cannot be ruled out, being Tech's counterpoint, which represents the power of reason and enlightenment. But despite not being very realistic, he is very intelligent and has some qualities of genius, which perhaps he would not even identify.

History and evolution of the character:

Rev began with traits, in addition to speed and dexterity, intelligence and brilliance, but he refuses, unlike Doctor Tech, to believe himself a kind of genius or a mastermind.

His skill as an inventor created a rivalry between him and Tech, although that does not prevent them from being good friends. They usually work as a team and spend more time together than they both would like to admit.

Of all the Loonatics, the relationship of Tech and Rev is the most notorious, because over time they have become the best companions and friends.

Curiosities:

He loves to enter the Tech lab and play with his inventions: As seen in the chapter "Visit of Outer Space".

It has one of the most complex and advanced minds in the Galaxy because it can not only function as a 100% accurate worldwide search positioner and radar: As seen in the Chapter "The Black Velvet Cloak" (It is believed that its Positioner / Radar can reach Universal level, but it has not yet been proven), but it can also predict things since it is able to connect your mind with the Space-Time line and thus see things that will happen in the future: As It is shown in the chapter "I am the Promoter" when he predicted where the stadium would appear.

He is the heir of the famous and millionaire "CorreCaminos" companies, but shows no interest in it. This can be seen in the Chapter: "Family Business".

It is the only member whose final version has different characteristic colors.

His best friend is Tech, an ironic fact due to the legendary rivalry between coyotes and roadrunners. He is the only member whose family has come out in the series.

He is very hyperactive, even when he is asleep.

It is the fastest being in the Solar System.

Likes: Run, go fast, races, your family, inventions, video games, cute things


	4. Tech E Coyote

His friends and teammates often call him "Doc."

He is a descendant of Wile E. Coyote (better known as "The Coyote"). Like his ancestor, he is a born inventor whose inventions are often destroyed for different reasons.

He is currently the scientist and creator of advanced technology, for Acmetrópolis and for the Loonatics.

History:

Before joining the Loonatics; Doc was studying at the University of Acmetrópolis, in the last minutes before the meteorite crashed into the Earth, he presented some kind of machine as a thesis work but his professor activated the self-destruct system that Doc installed to earn credits extra which caused, not only the destruction of his invention, but also the destruction of the laboratory, which caused him to be expelled from the University. He left the building just when the meteor crashed.

In the Loonatics:

The Doc is the brain of the team, most of the time, together with his best friend, they build machines or armaments that the team uses (a skill that he inherits from his ancestor).

Several times there are problems with his creations that end up exploding and cause him to dematerialize (a small touch of humor reminiscent of Wile E. Coyote) but thanks to his molecular reconstruction power he can regenerate after his accidents.

Character History and Evolution:

At first Doc was very closed, not only of personality but also of person. Well, he spent it locked in his laboratory. Unlike Rev, he likes to say he is a genius.

As time passes, he begins to be more open and sociable with the rest of the team, especially with Rev with whom, despite being rivals, he makes a strong friendship and they begin to spend a lot of time together, either saving the world or building weapons, transportation or inventions for the team.

Curiosities:

Rev's father is afraid of being a Coyote.

It is possible that the meteorite will help you with your eyes since you do not wear glasses now.

His best friend is Rev, an ironic fact due to the legendary rivalry between roadrunners and coyotes.

He has a lot of patience, but Rev and Pato's cell phone tone are the only ones in the entire universe that can drive him out of his mind.

It is likely that he and Neurona (Mallorie) had more than a teacher-student relationship, including a courtship as they shared the locker at the university.

Tomorrow I will upload ship fanfics recommendations. Kisses


	5. Fanfics Wattpad

Hello, as I said yesterday, I will start uploading fan recommendations on the ship (I will upload from several platforms wattpad, fanfiction, archiveofourown, deviantart, etc.) If you wrote, you are writing or you will write a fanfic / s about the ship comment or send me a message private so you can recommend it and for everyone to see and read it (no matter if it is in Spanish, English, Portuguese, French, etc. so that the translator exists but?)

I read all these stories, do not think that I would recommend bad stories to my personally liked them, but you share the same opinion I ask you not to be rude, since people put their heart and time to make them and that they liked me does not mean that it has to happen the same to everyone in the world. I just want more people to know the series and the couple so that if they like what they see, sign the petitions.

Spanish:

Defectos | Loonatics | by: Darkness_003

The biggest flaw of almost all members of the Runner family was, totally and completely by unanimous decision, their need to go and do everything very VERY fast. While those in the Coyote, their stubbornness along with bad luck, which rather It seemed to be a curse inherited from many generations ago, it was definitely their biggest problems.

Catástrofe Nupcial by: DarbJ5  
Rev and Tech of the Loonatics are forced to make time for a mission with a fake wedding, what will happen? This story was driven by a dream I had

Estúpida Sonrisa by Muginiiwara  
YAOI FANFIC - Rev x Tech & Ace x DuckLOONATICS UNLEASHEDPss yes well, this is a cartoon that I had to do YES OR YES ??? I love (or loved while it lasted: "v) this series and I love these couples, and yes, I know that centuries ago, but I know there are people who keep remembering it and still like it  
El Regalo by niss-may  
It's Valentine's Day Tech doesn't have that spirit of love and friendship to which rev tries to change his mind

Eres De Mi Propiedad by NemesisRamosLozanos  
Rev Runner is in love with Doctor Tech E. Coyote but does not dare to tell him. Who does not remember this series? In my opinion it is the series that I really liked part of the ninja turtles.To avoid messing them I will put the names of their descendants.Ace Bunny (Bugs Bonny) Ranger Duck (Duck Lucas) Slam Tasmania (The Tasmanian Devil) Rev Runner ( Roadrunner) Doctor Tech E. Coyote (Coyote) Lexi Bunny (Lola Bunny)

If you see that your story does not appear, send it to me or tell me to find it, read it and recommend it. Tomorrow I will upload fanfiction fanfics. Kisses


	6. Fanfics FanFiction

Hello how have you been? Sorry yesterday I could not publish, but here as I said fanfiction recommendations (probably have more than one part since there is a lot of content on the platform). Before starting for the people who told me that the link did not work write in the browser: Salvar a Loonatics Unleashed (to save the series is the first request) or Ship: Rev x Tech (to save the ship), said that we started .

(And if the stories are not in your language do not worry about something there is a translator hahaha)

Spanish:

Dashfire by SilverNAD

AU. Based on "Eyeshield 21". Rip Runner becomes the mysterious runningback Dashfire, the star player of the "Wolves of Acme-high" Will he manage to keep his identity a secret and reach the state championship with his team? TechXRev Shonen-ai. R&R

Un Nuevo Loonatic by GaddielRuiz

IN BLANC EVERYTHING SEEMS NORMAL UNTIL A DAY THAT THEY DISCOVER THAT THEY NEED SOMEONE ELSE AND WILL BE SURPRISING THE NEW RECRUIT

English:

Change your mind, or change his species by Leo2flyt

Rip and Rev always knew that their parents have problems with coyotes, although they have not persecuted any roadrunner for centuries. Rip tries to change that with his invention, but everything went wrong. Not only is it hitting the wrong person but it is also changing it in the worst possible way. Will someone change their mind or will someone change species?

Better Late Than Never by Sentry785

It has been a long day for everyone. But it is also a special day ... Who knows what will happen. Happy Valentines day guys (a little early). Any comments or comments would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I wrote it.

Love Letters by victoonist

Rev wants Tech to know what he feels for him. It contains Rev / Tech.

Make Love, not War by DelfinoBlu

This is a little story that focuses on the respective families of our two favorite characters: Tech and Rev. How will they react when they discover the romantic relationship of their beloved children? What will happen? You know, coyotes and roadrunners are natural enemies. There is an odious millennial relationship between a predator and a prey. But this was not the case for Tech and Rev.

Loonatics Unleashed episode 27 part 1 by strong man

Loonatics unleashed in "All Is Fair In Love In War" Rev is in love with Tech, Tech feels the same but wants to wait until the right time to tell him, but when Rev's Mon & Dad get in the way of little messy

Loonatics Unleashed episode 27 part 2 by strong man

If you wanted Tech and Rev to be together again ... you got your wish, but they have to keep it a secret

Loonatics Unleashed episode 27 part 3 by strong man

Ralph had allowed his son and Tech to marry and they both disguised their plans, such as adopting a baby and finding a home of their own P.S: The rest of the Loonatics will attend the wedding together with family and friends.

For now that's all, there are complete and incomplete stories but my bones say they will update if they see support, I hope they like it as much as I do.

In the week I will upload the recommendations of archive of our own but on Friday I will make a 2 part of FanFiction but for now read this, give all your love to the creators and comment if they like me (haha as if someone read this-insert sad emoji- ).

Kisses.


	7. Fanfics Archive of Our Own

Hello how have you been? I hope it's ok. Here I bring you the recommendations of Archive of Our Own as I said and I remind you on Friday I will upload the 2 part of Fanfics Fanfiction for now I hope you have read the ones I have recommended, do not forget to comment or send me a message if you want me to recommend your story , that of a friend, his cousin or even his dog.

Spanish:

Heroes and Villains by SSMinos

An unscrupulous clandestine organization assaults banks that wreak havoc throughout the city, family breaks and teenagers out of control ... There is not a single day in which the Loonatics take a break.

English:

Tech's Admission by sangheilinerd

Tech is in love with Rev. Rev is in love with Tech. Ace has been watching them surround themselves since they founded the team. He pushes Tech to finally admit his feelings to Rev while Rev is burning nervous energy running through the city.

Night Out by g33kg1rl

One night in the city, good drinks with your friends. Laughing and joking, and then reminding you of your past and your mistakes. Alcohol mitigates pain; but it also blunts common sense. He woke up, naked and sore, with his nose pressed against Rev's stomach ...

If You Weren't by littleberd

"OK, OK! But just because I want to know how something I designed didn't work so badly." Coyote placates, stroking the fluffy red crown that Rev was still rubbing against his thigh. His main reason is not said But only because you asked for my help. Indecent thoughts kept appearing in his head lately, and with Rev innocently doing things that did not equate to innocents in his dirty mind, Tech found it hard to avoid attacking. If I were your dad, then I would have said no.

"TaaaaaaaankyouTECH !!! If you were a tioyoteora-boy-I would like to kiss you !!!!!" Rev exclaims, dropping Tech's leg in favor of squeezing Tech's organs into a straw with a crushing hug and then running away without even looking back at the broken hope in Tech's golden eyes as he looked at Rev's dust trail .

Heart Shaper Kisses by Anonymous

"I mean ... What if I love you, then? Would that still keep us apart?" Tech's breath held back, meeting his eyes.

"I guess so, but if the feeling is not mutual-"

"It all depends on how you feel then."

Mixed Species by haruka

Rev has a love interest and everyone else has advice for him.

Kisses, until Friday.


	8. Fanfics FanFiction 2

Hello how have you been? As promised is debt here I bring you the gift part of FanFiction recommendations. Some may sound familiar to you because I already recommended them only that you uploaded on another platform.

English:

An ancient memory by DelfinoBluA romantic story on TechxRev, by Deviantart. I am the author Kikka24moon. ;)

Spit it out for arashi princess wolf

Tech feels something with Rev as he walks back and forth in front of him that is annoying. Finally he has it and shouts to his partner and friend: "Spit it out now, Rev!"

The paths we choose to follow by PersonifiedKat  
They are heroes, they are teammates, but, above all, they are souls entwined forever. It is meant to be a series of shots focused on Rev and Tech, although it can also include other characters. The stories can vary from friendship to something else, although that has not yet been decided. This is my attempt to bring back some life to a fandom of mine that was once loved.

Tech's Big Secret by Dawn Totadile  
Technology is the most secret of the loonatics, so what happens when their biggest secrets escape? Will you survive what happens or die of heartbreak? I did this when I was thinking about the RevXTech stories that people like so much, so I twisted it a bit. It's not a boyXboy thing right now, so Ace would say, "Let's Jet." (Rated T just to be sure, so you can't blame me)

Night out by g33kg1rl  
One night in the city, good drinks with your friends. Laughing and joking, and then recording your past and your mistakes. Alcohol mitigates pain; but it also blunts common sense. He woke up, naked and sore, with his nose pressed against Rev's stomach ... Technology / Rev, graphic sex, drink, swear words and many jelly feathers. And accidents related to regenerative type coyotes.

The Prisoner's Paper Plane by AcidBlossom  
Seriously AU. In 2772, a war broke out between the antro coyotes and the roadrunners of Acmetrópolis. Miles of coyotes were taken as prisoners by the roadrunners. One day, one of those coyotes falls in love with a roadrunner who always walks through the prison walls. Songfic (type of). TechRev

Spanish:

UN NUEVO LOONATIC by GaddielRuiz  
IN BLANC EVERYTHING SEEMS NORMAL UNTIL A DAY THAT THEY DISCOVER THAT THEY NEED SOMEONE ELSE AND WILL BE SURPRISING THE NEW RECRUIT  
Kisses see you later.


	9. Sorry and do you want me to make a story of the couple?

Hi, how long have you been? First of all, I want to apologize for not having updated in a while, I had many partials in case you are interested in knowing all were from 11/12 or 12/12 I am a library worm. On Friday I will upload other recommendations, I hope you have read the others (if you want, you can send me a message telling me which one you read and what you were told, or recommend one that you have not commented on).

Secondly, lately in my head I have been crossing the idea of writing my own TechxRev story so ... if you like the idea, comment if you want me to do it or if you have any ideas (I already have about 2 or 3 stories), you have until Friday so you can upload it on Saturday.

Kisses until Friday.


	10. My own story

Hello, I just wanted to inform you that yesterday I uploaded the prologue and the first chapter of my story, Sunday goes to chapter number 2. I hope you like it a lot because I will do more of these.

Lo que esconde la chaqueta de cuero por SoloLibrosParaMi

Rev Runner ingresar a la preparatoria Acme High, hasta ahí todo normal...al menos hasta que conozca a Tech E Coyote el "chico malo" de Acme High.

¿Es Tech tan malo como lo pintan o Rev verá algo que nadie más logró ver debajo de esa vieja chaqueta de cuero negro?

What hides the leather jacket por SoloLibrosParaMi

Rev Runner enter Acme High High School, so far there normal ... at least until he meets Tech E Coyote the "bad boy" of Acme High.

Is Tech as bad as they paint it or will Rev see something that nobody else managed to see under that old black leather jacket?

Kisses.


End file.
